A story with not a title
by Hakuryuu have to marry Shuu
Summary: Karin and Kazune usually fight, but this time she is very angry so she ignored him. Three new student came to school, but what is their secret? Sorry for the stupid title Bye-Bye
1. Benvenuti

"Kazune-kun, dobbiamo proprio andare a scuola oggi?" disse Karin mezza addormentata

"Secondo te? Ti avviso che oggi è lunedì e sì, perciò sbrigati" disse Kazune

"Va bene." disse e poi pensò:"Quanto odio i lunedì e Kazune-kun non potrebbe essere più gentile?"

"Eccomi"

"Finalmente. Mio Dio le donne sono lente"

"Parla per te bradipo pigro"

"Ti avviso che sono arrivato prima di te"

" E io ti avviso che tu non hai i capelli così lunghi dà legare e pettinare tutti i santi giorni"

"E? Non mi importa e se vuoi fare più veloce, tagliateli."

Quando disse questo, Karin gli tirò una sberla e gli disse" Senti secondo te è facile essere una ragazza?! E comunque se ti do tanto fastidio dimmelo, anzi se sei tanto felice di questo, me li taglio i capelli." disse Karin e corse via

"Cavolo sono stato uno stupido" disse Kazune

"Forse è meglio se vai a scusarti Kazune-chan" disse Himeka

"No, adesso sarà più difficile chiederle scusa, l'ho combinata grossa." si alzò e si diresse a scuola.

Arrivati in classe, Himeka e Kazune videro Karin al suo banco che parlava con Jin. A quel punto Kazune impazzì e disse:

"Kuga và via da qui!"

"No Kazune-kun, và via tu!" disse Karin arrabbiata

"Sedetevi tutti classe. Oggi abbiamo tre nuovi alunni. Il primo si chiama Hotashi Ashaki*, la seconda Yume Watame** e la terza Masaki Mitsugane***. Ora Ashaki vai nel banco vicino ad Hanazono Karin, Watame vicino a Nishikiori Michiru e Mitsugane vicino a Kujyou Himeka. Cominciamo." e iniziò a spiegare

"Piacere Hotashi-kun, io sono Karin" disse Karin felice

"Il piacere è tutto mio Karin-chan" disse Hotasi baciandole la mano e Karin pensò:"Che ragazzo gentile e cortese"

"Piacere Watame-san, io sono Michiru Nishikiori, ma per gli amici Micchi" le disse sorridendo

"Piacere Micchi-kun, chiamami Yume, non mi piace molto essere chiamata per cognome"

"Va bene Yume-san"

"Piacere Masaki-chan, io sono Himeka"

"Felice di conoscerti Himeka-chan"

Finirono le prime quattro lezioni e arrivò l'ora di pranzo:  
"Karin-chan che ne dici di farmi fare il giro della scuola dopo pranzo, se non hai programmi?" disse Hotashi

"Per me non ci sono problemi Hotashi-kun. Chiamiamo anche Yume-chan e Masaki-chan?"

"Certo"

Durante pranzo Karin pensò:" Mio Dio, Hotashi-kun è molto più gentile di Kazune-kun ed è anche molto carino."

"Karin-chan andiamo? Le ho già chia- " ma ad un tratto l'anello di Hotasi e Yume iniziò ad illuminarsi e dissero

"Karin-chan dobbiamo rimandare il tour. A dopo" e corsero via, ma per la curiosità, Karin li seguì e videro loro e un ragazzo più grande di loro che stavano parlando e si sentì:

"Stà lontano Kotegawa. ERMES!" disse Hotashi e si trasformò nel dio Ermes. Dopo Yume disse:

"ARTEMIDE !" e i trasformò nella dea Artemide.

"Poveri illusi, sperate di battermi? ZEUS!" Invece Kotegawa si trasformò nel dio Zeus.

Karin li guardava con aria sorpresa, ma disse:

"Yume-chan, Hotashi-kun! Eccovi!"

"Karin-chan come fai a vederci?" chiese Hotashi

"Semplice, anche io posso trasformarmi. ATENA!" e si trasformò nella dea Atena

Intanto Kazune si accorse che Karin si era trasformata e corse da lei, dove vide lei, Hotashi e Yume trasformati:

"KARIN! COSA STAI FACENDO?! NON DEVI TRASFORMARTI!" disse Kazune mentre le correva incontro

"Non sono affari tuoi Kazune-kun!"

"Kuyjou-kun cosa stà succedendo?!" disse Yume

"Vedete voi non siete gli unici a trasformarvi. APOLLO!" e diventò il dio Apoll0

"Kazune-kun, Hanazono-san aspettatemi! POSEIDONE!" E Micchi si trasformò nel dio Poseidone

"Vi state dimenticando di me! HADES!" E Jin si trasformò nel dio Hades

"Cavolo sono in troppi. Potete venire fuori Karasuna e Tenjoin" disse Kotegawa

"Va bene. ARES!" E Kirio si trasformò nel dio Ares

"Eccomi. ERA!" e Tenjoin si trasformò nella dea Era

"Adesso dovremmo essere pari. Via. ZEUS'ARROW!"

"ARES'S DEADLY ATTACK!" disse Kirio

"ERA'S HURRICANE!" disse Tenjoin

"Dobbiamo contrattaccare Yume. ERMES'S NIGHTMARE HELL!"

"Va bene Hotashi-kun. ARTEMIDE'S POISONED SPEAR!"

"Andiamo Jin-kun. POSEIDONE'S SEAQUAKE!"

"Eccomi Nishikiori. HADES'S INFERNAL SHOT!"

"Karin dobbiamo aiutarli! APOLLO'S DAZZLING ARROW!"  
"Però dopo pretendo delle scuse, che sia chiaro. ATHENA'S WARRIOR SHOT!"

Dopo la sconfitta di Kotegawa, Karasuma e Tenjoin, Karin svenne a terra e perse i sensi:

"KARIN! SVEGLIATI!" Disse Kazune

"KARIN-CHAN! Kuyjou-kun cosa è successo a Karin-chan?!"

"Vedi questo suo potere, l' Athena's Warrior Shot, è molto potente, più potente di tutti i nostri messi insieme e quando viene usato si collassa subito dopo." disse

"Ma allora..."

o-x-o-x-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o

*= Hotashi Ashaki è un ragazzo dai capelli color neri con delle ciocche bianche e ha il carattere simile a quello di Kazune, ma anche a momenti di Karin e Jin. Nella sua vecchia scuola era molto popolare per il suo bell'aspetto. I suoi occhi sono blu metallico mischiato con del verde mare. Anche lui è un dio, ha il potere del dio Ermes, il messaggero degli dei.

**= Yume Watame è una ragazza molto simpatica, un'pò come Karin e molto sbadata. Ha i capelli color marrone cioccolato e verso la fine diventano più chiari fino a diventare biondi. Lei è la migliore amica di Hotashi ed è molto popolare anche lei. I suoi occhi sono rosa chiaro. Ha il potere della dea Artemide, la dea della caccia.

***= Masaki Mitsugane è considerata un'pò come una sorella minore per Yume e Hotashi, potrebbe essere considerata come Himeka. Lei è molto tranquilla, ma non può trasformarsi. Ha i capelli molto lunghi e biondi chiari, più chiari di Kazune, quasi sul bianco. Lei sarebbe la ragazza da proteggere, come Himeka, ma è soprattutto apprezzata da Yume e Hotashi per la sua volontà d'animo, non si dà mai per vinta. I suoi occhi sono di color arancioni chiari.

O-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x-o-x

What happend in the next chapter? What is happend to Karin? Who are Masaki, Yume and Hotashi? What is their secret? Who are Kotegawa and Tenjoin?

I hope you enjoy and see you at the next chapter

karinxkazune4ever1234567


	2. Karin deve essere protetta!

"KARIN! SVEGLIATI!" disse Kazune.

"KARIN-CHAN!Kuyjou-kun cosa le è successo?!" disse Yume

"Vedete il potere di Karin, l'Athena Warrior Shot, è un attacco molto potente, più potente di tutti i nostri messi insieme e se lo usa collassa subito dopo."

"Ma allora..."

"Comunque dobbiamo portarla in infermeria. Andiamo!" disse Hotashi

Arrivarono in infermeria e misero Karin sul lettino. Passò tutta la giornata e Karin non si svegliò così dissero:

"Kazune-chan, meglio portarla a casa."

"Hai ragione Himeka. Ragazzi venite anche voi."

Kazune portò Karin in braccio per tutta la strada, seguito dagli altri. Quando arrivarono, Kazune la portò in camera sua e la mise sul letto. Scese le scale e andò in soggiorno, dove si erano tutti riuniti.

"Ashaki, Watame e Mitsugane, voi chi siete? Intendo dove avete preso quelli anelli?" disse con tono serio Kazune

"Vedi Kuyjou-kun-" disse Yume ma fù intorrotta da Hotashi

"Noi non possiamo dirti niente, ti possiamo dire solo che noi dobbiamo proteggere Masaki prima che sia troppo tardi." disse con tono serio

"Anche noi dobbiamo proteggere Himeka per lo stesso motivo" disse Kazune

Intanto Karin si era svegliata e si accorse che non era nella sua solita stanza, si guardò in giro e vide che era nella stanza di Kazune. Pensò:" Io cosa ci faccio nella stanza di Kazune-kun? Forse dovrei chiedergli scusa, me la sono presa troppo. Bene adesso vado da lui e glielo dico". Karin si alzò e scese le scale lentamente, ma sentì:

"Senti Kuyjou-kun tu dici che non ti interessa Karin-chan giusto? Allora perchè te ne importa tanto? Voglio una risposta" disse Hotashi

"Hotashi-kun, non stai esagerando un'pò?" disse Yume

"No, io voglio sapere perchè"

"Va bene. Vado a vedere come stà Karin-chan" e si alzò. Intanto Karin era ritornata nella stanza di Kazune e continuò a piangere, fino qualcuno non bussò:

"Karin-chan, sei sveglia? Sono Yuma."

"Sì sono sveglia, entra" disse piangendo

"Cosa è successo Karin-chan? Perchè stai piangendo?" le disse sedendosi vicino a lei

"Che risposta ha dato Kazune-kun alla domanda che gli ha fatto Hotashi-kun?" le disse

"Non lo so. Come fai a saperlo?"

"Io ho sentito tutto mentre stavo scendendo le scale."

"Tranquilla." e abbracciò Karin "A Kuyjou importi molto, se no non si sarebbe preoccupato quando sei svenuta e non ti avrebbe mai portato in braccio fino a casa. Adesso asciugati quelle lacrime e andiamo giù." e le prese la mano.

Scesero le scale e andarono in salotto:

"Ragazzi, Karin-chan si è svegliata. Vero Karin-chan?"

"Sì" disse ancora non molto convinta

Quando Kazune vide che stava bene, le corse incontro e l'abbracciò:

"Non farmi spaventare più in quel modo perfavore" le disse

"Va bene e scusa per essermela presa con te oggi" disse piangendo

"Tranquilla Karin." e le diede un bacio sulla fronte "Di sicuro avrai fame, vai a mangiare, io e Ashaki dobbiamo parlare in privato. Buon appettito Karin" e gli scompigliò i capelli prima di andare via.

"Allora Karin-chan ce lo fai fare comunque il giro della scuola?" disse Masaki con degli occhi irresistibilmente belli:

"Va bene Masaki-chan. Quanto vorrei che domani non ci fosse scuola. Uffa" disse Karin

"Non dirmi che non hai sentito durante le lezioni Hanazono-san? Domani la scuola è chiusa perchè devono ridisegnare le divise. Che ne dite se domani andiamo tutti e otto in città a divertirci?" propose Micchi

"SIII" dissero tutti in coro

"Sentite ragazzi io vado a chiamare Kazune-kun e Hotashi-kun. Torno subito" disse Karin

"Aspettami Karin-chan vengo anche io." disse Yuma

Yuma e Karin andarono al piano di sopra e bussarono alla porta della stanza di Kazune e Karin disse:

"Kazune-kun, Hotashi-kun, venite a mangiare? Siamo Karin e Yuma-chan." la porta si aprì e Kazune disse loro di entrare:

"Che succede Hotashi-kun?" Chiese Yuma

"Non abbiamo più molto tempo. Dobbiamo sconfiggere velocemente Kotegawa, ma credo che con l'aiuto di Karin-chan, Kuyjou-kun, Nishikiori-kun e Kuga-kun potremo farcela, ma meglio se Karin-chan stia in disparte, non vorrei che lei svenne di nuovo. Perciò adesso, oltre a proteggere Masaki e Himeka-chan, dobbiamo proteggere anche Karin-chan" disse Hotashi

"COSA?! Ma perchè io non posso anche io combattere? Guardate che non è che solo Kazune-kun deve proteggere Himeka-chan, mi sono fatta questa promessa, avrei protetto Himeka-chan anche a costo della vita. Che sia chiaro, perciò io combatterò." disse Karin

"Karin guarda che stiamo facendo tutto questo per proteggerti. Sappiamo che con un tuo solo colpo potremmo sconfiggere Kotegawa, Karasuma e Tenjoin, ma questo lo stiamo facendo per te" disse Kazune prendendo per le spalle Karin.

"Ma io non voglio essere inutile..." disse Karin sul punto di piangere

"No tranquilla, tu non sei per niente inutile, anzi tutt'altro." disse Kazune abbracciandola.

"Ma io voglio aiutarti a sconfiggere il Quattrocchi e gli altri due. Poi cosa succede se collassi anche tu come le altre volte?" disse Karin piangendo abbracciata a Kazune

"No io non collasserò perchè ci saranno tutti a darmi una mano, perciò non preoccuparti e rimani in casa se dovemmo combattere va bene Karin?" le spiegò

"V-va bene Kazune-kun" disse sorridendo

"Bene adesso tu e Watame-chan è meglio se andate a letto è tardi. Domani, come ha detto Nishikiori, andiamo tutti in città promesso" le disse Kazune sorridendo

"Ok. Notte Kazune-kun, notte Hotashi-kun. Andiamo Yuma-chan, ti presto un mio pigiama."

"Notte Karin, notte Watame-chan." disse Kazune

"Notte ad entrambe. Kuyjou-kun non mi hai ancora dato una risposta alla mia domanda."

"..."

o-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo-xo

What will respond Kazune? What will Karin during the next battle? Remain at home or will on her own and will fight?

This and more in the next chapter. Bye bye.

karinxkazune4ever1234567


	3. Il ritorno di Suzune

"Notte ad entrambe. Kuyjou-kun non hai ancora risposto alla mia domanda" disse Hotashi

"..."

"Stò aspettando"

"Non sono affari tuoi e se non ti dispiace esci da quà" disse Kazune

"Va bene Kuyjou-kun. Buona notte" e uscì dalla stanza. Kazune pensò:" Cavolo, adesso cosa faccio? Tra la storia di Ashaki e la sua domanda non so che fare. Karin..." e si addormentò.

"Yume-chan, domani dove vogliamo andare di bello?" chiese Karin

"Non lo so, anche se sono molto preoccupata per Masaki-chan e-" disse Yume ma fù interrotta

"MAMA!" Disse un bambino

"Suzune-kun, sei ritornato! Mi sei mancato moltissimo" disse abbracciandolo

"Karin-chan, lui chi è? Ho sentito che ha detto Mama" disse Yume confusa

"Vedi lui è Suzune-kun, il figlio mio e di Kazune-kun nel futuro. Lo so che può sembrare strano, ma lui viene spesso nel passato perchè Kazune-kun nel futuro morirà, così può passare un po' di tempo con suo padre giusto Suzune-kun?" disse

"Si Mama. Dove è Papa?" Chiese

"Credo nella sua stanza, forza andiamo a salutarlo. Vieni anche tu Yume-chan?" chiese Karin

"No rimango qua sono stanca"

"Va bene, torno subito." e uscì dalla stanza. Quando fù fuori, l'anello di Yume iniziò a brillare e disse:" Possibile che sia nei paraggi? Meglio avvisare Hotashi-kun." si alzò e andò da Hotashi . Intanto Karin bussò alla porta di Kazune ed esso disse:

"Chi è?"

"Scusa Kazune-kun, stavi dormendo?"

"Sì"

"Ah, allora te ne parlo domani, notte"

"No aspetta Karin" e aprì la porta

"PAPA!" e Suzune gli saltò addosso

"Suzune, quando è che sei tornato?!"  
"Proprio adesso" disse Suzune, ma si sentì un grido provenire dalla stanza di Yume e Hotashi corse da lei. Quando si accorse che lei non c'era, Hotashi si preoccupò e corse da Karin e Kazune:  
"Kuyjou-kun, Karin-chan, dov'è Yume?!"

"Non ne ho-" disse Karin

"KYAAA! HOTASHI-KUN! KARIN-CHAN! KUYJOU-KUN!" si sentì

"Yume stiamo arrivando! ERMES!" disse correndo e trasformandosi

"Aspetta Hotashi-kun! ATHENA!" disse trasformandosi

"Karin non devi traformarti!" disse Kazune

"Tranquillo non mi succederà proprio niente, fidati. Vai a chiamare gli altri!" gli disse Karin con un sorriso

"Va bene, ma fa attenzione" e corse dalle scale

"Kotegawa dovevo immaginare che ci fossi tu sotto tutto questo! Adesso lascia Yume!" disse Hotashi

"Ma che paura, sono spaventato. Ti avviso che non sono solo, ci sono con me Karasuma e Tenjoin, e tu sei tutto solo, mi fai quasi pena. Se vuoi indietro Watame devi consegnarmi l'anello" disse

"Hotashi-kun non lo fare!"

"Karin-chan và via è pericoloso. ERMES'S NIGHTMARE HELL!" e lanciò l'attacco

"Sò che è pericoloso per me, ma non mi arrendo. "

"Bene bene, guarda chi abbiamo qua, la dea novellina. Preparati. ARES'S DEADLY ATTACK!" disse Kirio. Il colpo di Kirio la prese in pieno, ma Karin resistè fino a quando non disse:

"ATHENA'S WARRIOR SHOT!" Disse Karin sferrando l'attacco con le sue ultime forze prima di svenire a terra.

"KARIN-CHAN!" dissero Yume e Hotashi all'unisolo

"Perfetto adesso Watame non ci serve più. Karasuma prendi la dea Atena e andiamo via." disse Kotegawa

"NO! Lei è molto importante per Kuyjou-kun perciò Yume prendila e portala da lui." disse Hotashi

"Ma Hotashi-kun..."

"Tranquilla non mi succederà niente, te lo prometto" le disse Hotashi dandole un bacio sulla fronte

"Adesso vai. ERMES'S NIGHTMARE HELL!" disse

Intanto Kazune, Jin e Micchi arrivarono dove si trovava Hotashi e anche Yume che correva incontro a loro mentre portava Karin per le spalle:

"Cosa è successo a Karin, Watame-chan?!" disse Kazune prendendo Karin in braccio

"Karasuma le sferrò il suo attacco e quel colpo la prese in pieno, fino a quando non usò l'Athena Warrior Shot e svenne. Kotegawa aveva in mente di portarla via, ma Hotashi-kun adesso stà combattendo da solo contro tutti e tre" disse piangendo

"Ok. Adesso, Kuga, Nishikiori e Watame-chan dobbiamo andare da Ashaki per aiutarlo. APOLLO!"

"HADES!"

"POSEIDONE!"  
"ARTEMIDE!"

E corsero incontro a Hotashi.

"Ashaki aspettaci. APOLLO'S DAZZLING ARROW!"

"Aspetta noi Kuyjou. HADES'S INFERNAL SHOT!"

"POSEIDONE'S SEAQUAKE!"

"Eccomi Hotashi-kun! ARTEMIDE'S POISONED SPEAR!"

"Grazie al cielo. ERMES'S NIGHTMARE HELL!"

Sferrati tutti gli attacchi, Kotegawa e gli altri se ne andarono e tutti andarono da Karin. Questa volta non si svegliò per tre giorni consecutivi e tutti iniziarono veramente a preoccuparsi molto, specialmente Kazune:

"Kazune-chan, Karin-chan è dà tre giorni che non si sveglia, cosa facciamo?" dissero Himeka e Masaki all'unisolo

"Non ne ho la minima idea e a dirla tutta, sono molto preoccupato. Mi sono promesso dalla prima volta che Karin è entrata in questa casa, che l'avrei sempre protetta, anche a costo della vita, e adesso è lei quella con la vita in pericolo. Non la stò proteggendo affatto!" disse sbattendo un pugno sul muro.

"Kazune-chan calmati, non è colpa tua." disse Himeka

"Scusa, non so più cosa fare" disse Kazune sedendosi sul divano con le mani frà i capelli

"Cosa non sai più fare, Kazune-kun?" si sentì dalle scale. Kazune alzò lo sguardo e vide Karin che lo guardava in modo curioso. Kazune non ci credeva che stesse bene, ma si alzò ed andò ad abbracciarla più forte possibile.

"Kazune-kun, trà un'pò non respiro" disse ridacchiando, ma Kazune rimase serio.

"Grazie Kazune-kun che ti preoccupi sempre per me."

"Questo è il mio dovere. Adesso è tardi dobbiamo andare tutti a letto, o domani non possiamo uscire. Notte ragazzi" disse Kazune prendendo per mano Karin e portandola in camera.

"Kazune-kun io vado in camera mia a dormire. Not-"

"No. Oggi tu dormi con me e non chiedere perchè." disse Kazune facendo arrossire Karin

"V-va bene. Aspetta che vado a prendere il cuscino. T-torno subito" e si diresse in camera sua a prendere il cuscino.

"Ah, Yume-chan, Hotashi-kun, potete dormire nella mia stanza se non ci sono problemi."

"Tu dove dormi?" chiese Yume

"Kazune-kun è preoccupato così devo dormire con lui. Buonanotte" e Yume e Hotashi andarono in camera di Karin per dormire.

"Yume se per te non ci sono problemi posso dormire con te" disse Hotashi arrossendo

"P-per me è o-ok" disse arrossendo Yume

"Va bene Yume. Notte" disse Hotashi e l'abbracciò.

"E-eccomi Kazune-kun." disse Karin

"Ok. Vieni qua."

"V-v-va b-bene" e si mise nel letto insieme a Kazune

"E grazie Kazune-kun per esserti preoccupato per me." e si addormentò subito.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

What happend when all go to the city? What is Kotegawa planning? How is Karin? She can trasform or she is in danger?

I hope it like to you

karinxkazune4ever1234567


	4. Il piano di Micchi

"Jin-kun, Himeka-chan, Masaki-chan, dobbiamo fare qualcosa per far mettere insieme Hanazono-san conKazune-kun e Hotashi-kun con Yume-san. Cosa ne pensate?" disse con tono furbo Micchi

"Credo sia una fantastica idea, ma come facciamo?" dissero all'unisolo Masaki e Himeka

"Semplice. Domani quando andiamo in città noi andiamo in giro e lasciamo loro quattro da soli. In realtà ci divideremo e li spieremo per tutto il loro tragitto. Che ne dite del mio piano?" disse Micchi

"Va bene, ma perchè la mia dea deve stare con Kuyjou?" disse deluso Jin

"T-tranquillo Jin-chan. Tutti sappiamo che a Karin-chan piace Kazune-chan e viceversa perciò non la puoi forzare. Giusto Masaki-chan?" disse Himeka

"Sì Himeka-chan. Adesso andiamo a letto, sono particolarmente stanca."

"Mi dispiace non abbiamo un'altro letto."

"Allora Masaki-chan dorme con me." disse Jin

"O-ok Jin-chan" disse arrossendo

"Bene. Buonanotte Nishikiori e Himeka-chan." disse Jin salendo le scale con Masaki-chan.

"Perchè sei tutta rossa? Hai per caso la febbre?" disse a Masaki mettendole le labbra sulla fronte

"N-no n-non è n-niente, n-non serve che t-ti preoccupi." disse arrossendo fino alla punta delle orecchie

"Va bene, fa attenzione che in questo punto è scivolo-" disse Jin, ma non finì la frase perchè scivolò e cadde sopra Masaki. Lei si mise a ridere e disse:

"Meno male che dovevo fare io attenzione" ma poi si accorse in che posizione erano e si alzò.

"Scusa, adesso andiamo a letto." ed entrarono in camera di Jin.

Masaki si mise nel letto mentre Jin si mise il pigiama, ma quando arrivò, Jin trovò Masaki già addormentata e pensò: "Com'è carina quando dorme." E si mise vicino a lei.

La mattina dopo Karin, Yume e Masaki si alzarono prima di tutti e andarono a fare la colazione.

"Buongiorno Yume-chan e Masaki-chan. Come avete dormito?" chiese Karin

"Buongiorno Karin-chan. Io ho dormito molto bene." disse Yume ma arrossì quando si ricordò con chi dormì.

"Buongiorno. Anche io. E tu?" disse Masaki

"Aspetta, dove hai dormito se non abbiamo altre stanze?" chiese Karin

"Ehm.. d-da J-jin-chan" disse arrossendo

"Sono felice per te. Io ho dormito bene." disse Karin

"Ma con chi hai dormito?" disse con tono malizioso Yume

"Con K-kazune-kun"

"Va bene. Adesso mangiamo. Cucino io ragazze, perciò sedetevi e guardate la tv." disse Masaki

"Ok" dissero all'unisolo

"Tu cosa ne pensi di Hotashi-kun, Yume-chan?" chiese Karin

"Bè lui è il mio migliore amico e, con Masaki-chan, è la mia seconda famiglia, perchè i miei genitori sono morti quando ero piccola perciò lo considero come un fratello maggiore. Lui è molto importante per me. E per te Kuyjou-kun?" disse Yume

"La tua stessa storia. Anche lui è molto importante per me." disse Karin

"Eccomi ragazze, la colazione è pronta."

"EVVAI!" dissero all'unisolo

Durante la colazione parlarono tutto il tempo, ma a bassa voce per non svegliare gli altri. Mentre mangiavano, Himeka e Micchi scesero e andarono dagli altri:  
"Buongiorno Micchi e Himeka-chan."

"Buongiorno Hanazono-san e anche alle altre." disse Micchi abbracciando Karin

"Perfavore Micchi non di prima mattina!" disse Karin

"Va bene. Come hai dormito con Kazune-kun?" dise con tono come se fosse sicuro di tutto

"B-bene e se non la smetti farai una brutta fin-" disse ma non riuscì a finire la frase che svenne di nuovo

"HANAZONO-SAN! "

"KARIN-CHAN" dissero tutte le ragazze

"Voi aiutatela, io vado a chiamare Kazune-kun" disse Micchi agitato e corse su per le scale.

Andò a svegliare prima Hotashi e Jin e disse:

"Ragazzi, Hanazono-san è svenuta di nuovo. Adesso andate giù, io vado a chiamare Kazune-kun"

"Va bene." e corsero giù dalle scale

Micchi andò a bussare alla porta di Kazune:

"KAZUNE-KUN! Sbrigati! Abbiamo un'emergenza!"

"E di che si tratta Nishikiori" disse dalla stanza pensando fosse uno scherzo

"Hanazono-san-"

"Cosa le è successo?!" disse aprendo la porta di colpo

"Vedi, è svenuta un'altra volta. Ma questa volta non è come le altre volte, lei non si è trasformata. Credo che questa volta non si sveglierà per molto tempo." disse Micchi

Kazune non disse una parola e corse giù. La prima cosa che vide fù Karin a terra svenuta. Corse da lei, la prese in braccio e disse:

"Adesso chiunque la tocchi se la vedrà con me che sia chiaro!" e andò in camera sua.

Chiunque sapeva che lui era solo preoccupato, non intendeva veramente questo. Kazune disse che non sarebbe uscito dalla stanza finchè Karin non si fosse svegliata. Ogni giorno Himeka gli portava da mangiare e da bere. Kazune non uscì per più di tre settimane. Tutti erano proccupati sia per Karin che per Kazune. Una mattina Karin si svegliò e disse:" Cosa ci faccio qui?" si sedette e vide Kazune che stava dormendo con la testa fra le sue braccia. Lei sorrise e gli scompigliò i capelli. A quel punto Kazune si svegliò e disse:  
"Karin... sei sveglia non ci credo!" disse piangendo di felicità

"Tranquillo. Adesso sono quà" disse abbracciandolo

"Non sai quanto ero in pensiero: per tre settimane intere"

"Scusami tantissimo. Devi sempre preoccuparti per me, e io in realtà non dovrei essere protetta. Quella da proteggere è Himeka-chan, ricordatelo." disse

"Come fai a dirlo, tu sei per me la persona più importante, ma se voglio che non ti succeda niente, devo proteggerti." disse Kazune

"Grazie Kazune-kun."

" Adesso scendiamo, gli altri saranno preoccupati." disse Kazune

"Bè non quanto te" disse sorridendo

"Non sei cambiata per niente."

"Lo so" disse Karin, ma qualcuno bussò alla porta e dissero:

"Kuyjou-kun come stai? Gli altri sono preoccupati per te" disse Yume

"Entra Watame-chan" disse

"Perc- MIO DIO Karin-chan finalmente ti sei svegliata!" disse Yume abbracciandola e piangendo

"Scusa." disse piangendo anche Karin

"Aspetta un attimo qua, vado a chiamare gli altri. " E uscì. Dopo pochi minuti tutti entrarono in stanza e saltarono letteralmente addosso a Karin:

"Adesso possiamo andare in città, vero Hanazono-san?" disse Micchi

"Credo di sì, anche se ho un'pò di mal di testa." disse toccandosi la testa

"Bene. Karin-chan io e Micchi stiamo insieme" disse Himeka

"DAVVERO?"

"Sì"

"Sono felice per te Himeka-chan" disse Karin alzandosi dal letto e ad andare ad abbracciare la sua migliore amica,

"Ma stai bene Karin-chan? Non sembri" hiese preoccupata Masaki

"Tranquilli, mi gira un'pò la testa, tutto qua. " disse

"Va bene. Karin-chan, Yume-chan e Masaki-chan andiamo a vestirci" disse Himeka

"Va bene. Arriviamo. Yume-chan potresti darmi una mano? Mi gira la testa." chiese Karin

"Certo. Prendimi la mano. A dopo ragazzi." e uscirono

"Kuyjou-kun, faremo bene a portare Karin-chan fuori? Non sembra in forma." disse Hotashi

"Tranquillo, lei sa cosa sta facendo."

"Va bene"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

What happend in the next chapter? karinxkazune4ever1234567


	5. Gli appuntamenti

"Kuyjou-kun faremo bene a portare con noi Karin-chan? Non sembra in forma" disse Hotashi

"Tranquillo lei sa cosa sta facendo."

"Va bene"

"Ragazze, cosa mi potrei mettere?" chiese Yume

"Che ne dici di questo? Credo ti possa stare bene" disse Himeka con in mano un top nero e bianco e un paio di pantaloncini in jeans.

"Sì, mi piace. E tu Karin-chan cosa ti metti?"

"Non ne ho la minima idea" disse frugando tra l'armadio

"Prova questo, ti si addice" disse Masaki dandole un top rosa con un cuore bianco al centro e una gonna di tulle rosa chiaro

"Mio Dio, ti ringrazio Masaki-chan"

"Di niente. Io mi metto questo vestitino bianco con dei brillanti sul lato della gonna. Mi piace molto."

"Perchè ti vuoi vestire così bene? Non è che hai un appuntamento con il tuo amato Jin-chan?" disse Yume con tono malizioso facendo arrossire Masaki

"COSA VAI A PENSARE YUME-CHAN?!" Disse Masaki

"Io mi metto questo. Una canottira bianca e dei pantaloni lunghi a tre quarti. Ultimamente sono raffreddata." disse Himeka

"Ok siamo pronte. Aspetta le scarpe. Mi metto questi sandali rosa intrecciati. Voi?" disse Karin

"Io queste Converse nere" disse Yume

"Io delle ballerine bianche" rispose Masaki

"Invece io delle Jordan bianche." aggiunse Himeka

"Ragazze, io mi lascio i capelli sciolti, visto che non mi avete mai visto così" disse Yume sciogliendosi i capelli

"KAWAII! Sei bellissima con i capelli sciolti. Neanche Hotashi-kun ti ha mai vista così?" dissero le ragazze in coro

"No, mai. Secondo voi cosa penserà?" chiese Yume

"Gli piacerai moltissimo, intendo di più di quanto non gli piaci adesso" disse Masaki

"Grazie. Adesso anche Karin-chan si lascerà i capelli sciolti." disse Yume

"Ma io non stò bene con i capelli sciolti" disse Karin, ma Himeka da dietro le tolse i codini

"SEI BELLISSIMA!" dissero Masaki e Yume

"Bene adesso possiamo andare" disse Himeka prendendole per le mani

"ECCOCI RAGAZZI" disse Himeka mettendole in imbarazzo correndo giù dalle scale

"Aspetta Himeka-chan!" disse Yume "Non voglio farmi vedere conciata così!"

"E perchè? Yume... sei proprio te?" chiese sorpreso Hotashi

"Bè, sì sono io. Non mi sono mai sciolta i capelli" disse ridendo nervosamente

"Bene Yume. Adesso andiamo. Ci vediamo dopo ragazzi" disse Hotashi prendendola per la mano e correndo fuori dalla porta

"Aspetta, cosa intendi con 'Ci vediamo dopo'?" disse mentre inseguiva Hotashi

"Quei due sono una bella coppia vero Micchi?" disse Himeka

"Hai ragione. Jin-kun, Masaki-chan andate e seguiteli. Noi ci occupiamo di Hanazono-san e Kazune-kun. Buona fortuna" disse bisbigliando agli altri

"Grazie. Masaki-chan adesso dobbiamo andare. Ciao ciao" disse Jin spingendo Masaki per la schiena

"Meno male che dovevamo uscire tutti insieme" disse Karin

"Vero. A proposito, ti senti meglio?" chiese Kazune

"Sì"

"Ok, adesso dobbiamo andare anche noi."

"Aspetta dove andiamo?"

"Lo vedrai"

**Intanto da Hotashi e Yume:**

"Hotashi-kun dove stiamo andando di preciso?" disse Yume

"A prendere un gelato." disse Hotashi prendendola per la mano

"O-ok"

"Un cono con una pallina alla pesca. Tu Yume che gusto vuoi?"

"Uhm...menta"

"Ok. Un'altro cono alla menta."

"Grazie tante Hotashi-kun" gli disse Yume sorridendo e pensò: "Chissà perchè oggi è così gentile."

"Dove vuoi andare?" le chiese Hotashi

"Non lo so- aspetta, quello è un negozio di CARAMELLE?!" disse agitata

"Sì. Vuoi che ci andiamo?"

"Sì!" disse Yume come una bambina di cinque anni

**Da Masaki e Jin:**

"Devo dire che stai molto bene Masaki-chan" disse Jin

"G-grazie. Anche tu stai bene" disse Masaki

"Bè grazie" disse scompigliandole i capelli

"Aspetta, li abbiamo persi di vista Jin-chan!"

"Cavolo. Che ne dici di andare in giro per conto nostro?"

"Ma non dobbiamo spiarli?"

"Bè non è un obbligo. E chiamami solo Jin" disse facendole l'occhiolino

"Va bene Jin"

"Forza andiamo" e la prese per la mano

"Aspettami"

**Da Micchi e Himeka:**

"Il tuo piano va alla perfezione Micchi"

"Che ti ho detto? Comunque dove sono finiti quei due? Un'attimo, ma quelli sono Yume-san e Hotashi-kun! Cosa ci fanno qua e soprattutto dove sono Masaki-chan e Jin-kun?!"

"Non ne ho la minima idea e ritiro la mia affermazione di prima" disse Himeka

"Lasciamo perdere. Andiamo a farci un giro"

"Ok"

**Da Karin e Kazune:**

"Karin ti ricordi questo posto?"

"Sì. Quà siamo venuti la prima volta che siamo usciti insieme. Quanti bei ricordi"

"Vero."

"Quelli sono Masaki-chan e Jin-kun?" chiese Karin

"Si direbbe che iniziano ad uscire insieme. Sono felice per loro"

"Da quando ti stà simpatico Jin-kun?" gli chiese

"Da mai. Non si può essere felici per il proprio amico?"

"E da quando siete amici? E soprattutto preoccuparti per me così tanto ti ha dato alla testa?"

"Te lo ridico: da mai e non mi ha dato alla testa"

"Ne siamo sicuri?"

"Sì. Piuttosto stai bene?"

"Credo di sì"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

What happend in the next chapter?

karinxkazune4ever1234567


	6. Il piano di Kotegawa

"Sì. Piuttosto stai bene?" chiese Kazune

"Credo di sì" rispose Karin

"RAGAZZI!"

Karin e Kazune sentirono le chiamate e si girarono: erano Hotashi e Yume

"Yume-chan come stai? E soprattutto come và il tuo appuntamento?" chiese Karin

"Karin-chan non è un'appuntamento!"

"Ne siamo sicuri?"

"E tu e Kuyjou-kun cosa ci facevate qua tutti da soli?"

"Stavamo- il mio anello. Cosa stà succedendo?!" disse Karin spaventata perchè dall'anello proveniva un luce che la avvolse.

"Karin!" disse Kazune, ma la luce del suo anello avvolse anche lui, così come la luce degli anelli di Hotashi e Yume. Quando la luce si diffolse, avevano tutti nuove trasformazioni.

Yume aveva un vestito greco verde chiaro corto con dei sandali legati con dei lacci sempre verdi chiari. I suoi capelli erano sciolti e aveva un arco e delle frecce sulla schiena, aveva anche un laccio legato sul braccio destro. Karin invece aveva un vestito bianco, sempre greco e corto, i capelli in uno chignog apparte due ciffi lasciati vicino alla faccia, gli stessi sandali di Yume ma bianchi, un elmo e una lancia in mano. Kazune aveva una tunica gialla e arancione greca corta, dei sandali come quelli di Karin e Yume, ma uno arancione e uno giallo. Aveva anche un bastone con una luna e all'interno un sole. Infine Hotashi aveva una tunica corta sempre greca di colore rosso chiaro, gli stessi sandali di tutti, ma rossi chiari con delle piccole ali, legati sulle braccia dei lacci rossi e un bastone con due serpenti intrecciati in cima. Si guardarono tra di loro e arrossirono tutti e quattro. Dopo Yume disse a Karin:

"Karin-chan posso parlarti in privato?"

"Certo. Che c'è?"

"Secondo te, io piaccio a Hotashi-kun?" disse arrossendo

"Certo che gli piaci."

"Grazie Karin-chan."

"Kazune-kun, ma perchè non abbiamo più le stesse trasformazioni di prima?" chiese Karin

"Non lo so."

"Eccovi qua, vi stavo cercando" disse Kotegawa sbucando da un'albero

"Cosa vuoi?" disse Karin

"Proprio te. Tenjoin vai" disse Kotegawa

"Agli ordini. ERA'S HURRICANE"

"No Karin-chan!" disse Yume e si mise davanti a Karin, ma furono catturate entrambe.

"Karin, Watame-chan!" disse Kazune seguendole

"Mi dispiace voi non andate da nessuna parte. Andiamo Karasuma"

"Va bene" e se ne andarono

"Non sono riuscito a proteggerla neanche questa volta!" disse Kazune

"Le salveremo Kuyjou-kun" disse Hotashi

"KAZUNE-KUN, HOTASHI-KUN! Cosa è successo? Dove sono Hanazono-san e Yume-san?!" disse Micchi correndo incontro a loro con Himeka, Jin e Masaki.

"Sono state catturate" disse Hotashi

"Non aggiungere niente. HADES!" disse Jin. Lui ebbe una tunica corta greca nera, dei sandali come gli altri neri, sulla vita un nastro nero e uno scettro nero con un teschio in cima.

"POSEIDONE!" Invece Micchi ebbe lo stesso abito, ma blu. Anche i sandali erano blu. Aveva un tridente.

"Andiamo. Masaki-chan tu và a casa con Himeka-chan." le disse Jin

"Ma se dovesse succedere qualcosa?" chiese preoccupata

"Non mi succederà assolutamente niente. Te lo prometto. A casa devo parlarti. Và forza!" le disse Jin

Masaki e Himeka corsero a casa.

**Intanto da Karin e Yume:**

"Kotegawa lasciaci andare!" disse Yume

"Cosa dovesse succedere se lasciassi che la tua amica venga attaccata da me, Karasuma e Tenjoin? Morirebbe. Perciò stattene buona e tranquilla, o la tua amica farà una brutta fine, sei avvisata"

"E quanto a te ragazzina, dicci dove si trovano Ashaki e l'altro ragazzo, o morirai." disse Tenjoin

"Non parlerò mai. Preferisco morire che rivelarti dove si trovano" le disse Karin

"Brutta impertinente" le disse Tenjoin "ERA'S HURRICANE!"

"Adesso parlerai?"

"N-no" disse Karin ferita

"Perfetto. ERA'S HURRICANE!"

"AHHHHHH!" disse Karin

"No-non ti ri-rivelerò mai do-dove si t-trovano, a-anche a co-costo della v-v-vita" le disse

"ERA'S HURRICANE!"

"KYAAAAAA!"

"Karin!" si sentì da fuori dalla porta

"Kazune-kun! Sono qua dentro!" disse con le ultime energie che le rimanerono

"ERA'S HURRICANE"

"ECCOTI!" disse Kazune sfondando la porta, vedendo Karin ferita per tutti quegli attacchi

"Tch.. nessuna persona può resistero più di così al mio attacco, perciò voi due dovete consegnarmi gli anelli o ucciderò la vostra amica quà" disse Tenjoin

"N-non l-lo f-fate" disse Karin

"STAI ZITTA BAMBINA!" disse Tenjoin tirandole un calcio nello stomaco

"Non la devi toccare neanche con un dito. Ashaki và a salvare Watame-chan, io mi occupo di lei." disse Kazune

"Vediamo cosa sai fare dio del sole. ERA'S HURRICANE!"

"APOLLO'S DAZZLING ARROW!" disse Kazune e il colpo la prese in pieno. Con il teletrasporto, lei se ne andò.

"Karin dimmi che stai bene!" disse Kazune abbracciandola

"S-stò b-bene, credo" disse Karin

"Ci sono qua io Karin" le disse e la prese in braccio.

"Yume stai bene?!"

"Credo di sì"

"Cosa ti è successo?!" le disse Hotashi vedendola ferita

"Ho cercato disconfiggere-" e svenne

"YUME!" disse Hotashi prendendola in braccio

"Ashaki, evidentemente siamo arrivati tardi, entrambe sono sfinite e ferite, dobbiamo correre a casa"

"Hai ragione Kuyjou-kun" e corsero a casa

"Mio Dio, cosa è successo a Karin-chan e Yume-chan?!" dissero Masaki e Himeka

"Vedete è stata tutta colpa nostra, loro stavano combattendo, ma siamo arrivati tardi." disse Hotashi

"Ok, ma adesso date a me e a Masaki-chan Karin-chan e Yume-chan che le portiamo a riposare." disse Himeka

"Va bene." e le diedero a Masaki e Himeka.

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox


	7. MasakiJin, YumeHotashi e KarinKazune

"Ok, ma adesso date a me e Masaki-chan Karin-chan e Yume-chan." disse Himeka

"Va bene" e le diedero a Masaki e Karin

"Masaki-chan quando hai finito vieni in camera mia, come ti ho detto ti devo parlare" disse Jin

"Va bene Jin"

Masaki e Himeka le portarono in camera, Masaki andò in camera di Jin e disse:

"Che c'è?-" finì la frase e venne baciata da Jin. Pensò:" Questo è un sogno! Non ci voglio credere!"

Dopo pochi secondi, lei chiuse gli occhi, mise le braccia intorno al collo di Jin e lo ricambiò. Quando smisero di baciarsi, Jin disse:

"Masaki tu mi piaci tanto, no io ti amo. Sei la persona più importante per me" disse guardandola negli occhi. Intanto Masaki si mise a piangere da quanto era felice e lo abbracciò:

"Anche io ti amo Jin"

"Grazie Masaki." e la baciò di nuovo. Dopo un'pò andarono a letto:

"Buonanotte Jin"

"Buonanotte mia cara" e si addormentarono.

Quella notte, Hotashi e Kazune restarono svegli e aspettarono che Yume e Karin si svegliarono. Verso le quattro di mattina, Yume si svegliò, andò in soggiorno e vide Hotashi che si era addormentato. Si avvicinò e lo scutè un'pò:

"Hotashi-kun sei sveglio?" in quel momento Hotashi si svegliò e la abbracciò appena la vide:

"Yume! Stai bene grazie al cielo" disse e un'attimo dopo la baciò. Yume non capì cosa stesse succedendo in quel momento, ma era al settimo cielo. Dopo un'pò si mise sopra di lui mentre si baciavano. Kazune si svegliò e li vide ma fece finta di dormire. Dopo Hotashi si alzò e la prese in braccio, sempre mentre si stavano baciando. Quando finirono Hotashi disse:

"Yume tu sei la mia vita, non potrei vivere senza di te. Io ti amo."

"Chissà come fai a leggermi nel pensiero" disse mentre lo abbracciava

"Cosa intendi?"

"Anche io ti amo, scemo"

"Io non sono così tanto scemo" disse

"Nè siamo proprio sicuri?"

"Non credo" disse abbracciandola e la baciò di nuovo

"Karin-chan si è svegliata?" chiese Hotashi

"Non lo so, vado a controllare." e corse su per le scale

"Karin-chan sei sveglia?" disse bussando alla porta

"Kazune-kuun...non voglio allenarmi...lasciami dormire un'altro pò" disse assonata

"Ehm..sono Yume"

"Ah.. scusa entra" e entrò

"Che c'è? Dobbiamo andare a scuola?"

"No e vuoi venire giù? Credo che Kuyjou-kun si sia svegliato."

"Va bene, ma mi sono ridotta tanto male ieri?" disse guardandosi il corpo pieno di cerotti e fasciature

"Sì, è stato un miracolo che eri ancora viva. Saresti potuta morire."

"Ok. Forza non dobbiamo parlare di brutte cose."

"Ok" disse prendendole la mano

"Hotashi-kuuun! Karin-chan stà bene e- buongiorno Kuyjou-kun" disse Yume

"Dov'è?"

"Credo sia andata un'attimo in bagno"

"Va bene. Io devo andare un'attimo in camera mia." disse salendo le scale. Arrivò davanti la porta del bagno e bussò:"

"Chi è?"

"Sono Kazune, fammi entrare"

"Ok." ed entrò

"Come ti sei ridotta ieri"

"Bè preferivi che dicevo dove vi trovavate e venire sconfitti? Non credo proprio" disse

"Allora perchè non sei scappata?"

"Semplice: venivo o a casa e scoprivano il nostro nascondiglio o venivo da voi ed era peggio. Scegli, non avevo scelta" disse guardando il pavimento

"Sei una scema"

"Grazie. Io vi salvo la vita e questo è il ringraziamento." disse con sarcasmo

"Bè insomma, potevamo farcela anche da soli." le disse con sarcasmo

"Per caso devo prenderti a pugni?"

"Ma che paura!"

"La prossima volta ricordami di non farvi più un favore"

"Ai suoi ordini"

"Stò perdendo la pazienza Kazune. Cosa vuoi ,farmi arrabbiare?"

"Per niente. Anzi sono qua per parlarti di una cosa che stò cercando di dirti da tempo."

"E? Qual'-" disse Karin, ma venne interrotta da Kazune

"Tu adesso ascoltami molto bene, perchè non ripetrò"

"S-sì"

"Per caso hai sentito la domanda che mi fece Ashaki tempo fa?"

"Sì"

"Bene. Adesso ti risponderò. Tu sei l'unica persona di cui mi sono mai innamorato in tutta la mia vita"

le disse con un'pò d'imbarazzo

"A-anche tu" le disse abbracciandolo

"Ti ringrazio Karin" disse, l'abbracciò e la baciò.

"Ahia!" disse Karin

"Che c'è?"

"No niente, sono le ferite. Adesso stanno iniziando a farsi sentire, e anche tanto." disse

"Vieni che andiamo giù" e la prese in braccio. Scesero le scale e sia Hotashi che Yume dissero:

"Che succede Karin-chan? Stai bene?" chiese Yume

"S-sì. Sono solo le ferite"

"Ah, meglio se fai attenzione. Adesso facciamo colazione." disse Hotashi

"Aspetta, ma sono le cinque del mattino." disse Karin sbadigliando

"Giusto, allora torniamo a letto e poi facciamo colazione." disse Yume

"Va bene. Kazune-kun, puoi mettermi giù?"

"Ok. Buona notte ragazzi" disse Kazune mettendola giù, prendendola per mano e salendo le scale

"Mi fanno male le braccia uffa"

"Bè ci credo, dopo tutto quello che è successo ieri dovevi aspettartelo"

"Lo so. Mi pento di essere stata così testardaaa"

"Adesso vai a letto. Notte Karin" disse dandole un bacio sulla fronte

"Guarda che Yume-chan e Hotashi-kun dormono in camera mia"

"Giusto, allora dormi con me"

"Ok. Notte" e si addormentò. Alle 8 Himeka venne a bussare e disse:

"Ragazzi, siamo in ritardo, sbrigatevi a cambiarvi!"

"COSA?!" dissero all'unisolo

"Bene. Neanche una mattina tranquilla e comunque buongiorno Kazune-kun. Scusa la fretta ma devo vestirmi" disse dandogli un bacio sulla guancia prima di correre in camera sua

"YUME-CHAN! HOTASHI-KUN! SIAMO IN RITARDO! SVEGLIATEVI!" disse Karin

"Siamo svegli! Muoviamoci!"

"Hanazono-san cosa hai da urlare così alle 8 del mattino della domenica?" disse Micchi

"DOMENICA?!" dissero all'unisolo Yume, Hotashi, Karin e Kazune

"Himeka-chan vi ha presi in giro"

"Kazune-kun, aspettami qua, non ci metterò molto" disse Karin con un aura nera

"K-karin calmati, non è una tragedia"

ox-ox-ox-ox-ox-ox-ox-ox-ox-ox-ox-ox-ox-ox-ox-ox-ox-ox-ox-ox-ox-ox-ox-ox-ox-ox-ox-ox-ox-ox-ox-ox-o


	8. La battaglia finale

"Kazune-kun, aspettami qua, non ci metterò molto." disse Karin con un'aura nera

"K-karin calmati, non è una tragedia"

"Spero che stai scherza-" disse ma cadde a terra dal dolore alla gamba

"Stai bene Karin?"

"N-no, la gamba fa male." disse sul punto di piangere dal dolore

"Himeka, bisogna cambiarle le fascie e i cerotti, pensaci tu" disse Kazune

"Subito Kazune-chan" e la portò in stanza con un sacco di cerotti e fascie

"Karin-chan va meglio?" le chiese quando finì di cambiare le fascie e i cerotti

"N-non moltissimo" disse Karin

"Cosa sarà successo? Forse quando ti ha colpito, quell'attacco si è infiltrato nel tuo corpo grazie alle ferite" le disse Himeka preoccupata

"S-spero proprio di no, ma fa tanto male!" disse Karin piangendo

"Tranquilla, vado a chiamare Yume-chan?" le disse triste

"S-sì. Per favore non dirlo a K-kazune-kun, non voglio farlo preoccupare."

"Certo Karin-chan. Torno subito" si alzò dal letto e aprì la porta

"Yume-chan potresti andare a chiamare Masaki-chan e poi venire in camera? Lo ha chiesto Karin-chan"

"Va bene." Dopo cinque minuti furono tutte dentro e Himeka raccontò alle altre quello che stava succedendo a Karin e di non dirlo a Kazune.

"Karin-chan, puoi alzarti?" chiese Masaki. Karin ci provò, ma cadde a terra.

"Karin-chan è meglio se te ne stai a letto e non preoccuparti non lo diremo a Kuyjou-kun" le disse Yume

"Grazie" e si addormentò. Le ragazze decisero mentre Karin dormiva di dirlo comunque a Kazune, ma di non preoccuparsi.

"Kuyjou-kun ti dobbiamo parlare, vieni anche tu Hotashi-kun. Si tratta di Karin-chan" disse Yume portandoli nell'altra stanza

"Vedi quando due giorni fa fù colpita quasi a morte da Tenjoin, attraverso le ferite, un'pò dell'attacco entrò nel suo corpo. Ecco perchè stà male. Non sappiamo cosa potrà succedere, ma non rifelirlo a Karin-chan, le abbiamo promesso di non dirtelo."

"Ho capito. Adesso stò cercando di controllarmi perchè stò impazzendo." disse

"E perchè?" disse Karin uscendo dalla porta, ma non era la stessa Karin di sempre: era strana.

"Karin-chan avevi detto che non riuscivi ad alzarti"

"Vedi, come avete detto, ho assorbito il potere e mi ha cambiata, non sono più dalla vostra parte. Se mi cercate sono con Kotegawa, Karasuma e Tenjoin." e a quel punto essi entrarono in casa e dissero:

"Il tuo piano ha funzionato Tenjoin, ottimo lavoro. Adesso mia serva trasformati" disse Kotegawa

"Ai suoi ordini signore. NYX!" e si trasformò in Nyx, la dea della notte. Aveva una veste completamente nera e un velo sempre nero sulla testa. Aveva un bastone con degli spuntoni in mano, e i sandali erano neri.

"Attacca"

"NYX'S INFINITE TENEBRE!" E lo lanciò contro gli altri

"KARIN! Questa non sei tu! Torna in te!" disse Kazune

"Mi dispiace Kuyjou, non sono dalla vostra parte. Adesso sono viva solo per servire il signor Kotegawa. La prossima volta vi sconfiggeremo. Addio" e se ne andarono con Karin

"Non...ci...credo..." disse Kazune "Lei non mi ha mai chiamato così" disse traumatizzato

"Dobbiamo andare a salvarla, o il potere in circolo la prenderà appieno e non potrebbe tornare più come era una volta." disse Hotashi

"Va bene. APOLLO!"

"ARTEMIDE!"

"ERMES!"

"POSEIDONE!"  
"HADES!"

"Fate attenzione" disse Himeka

"Tranquille. Non torneremo senza Karin con noi" disse Kazune e scomparvero

**Da Karin:**

"Mia serva, sei stata molto brava. Adesso di sicuro Ashaki e gli altri staranno arrivando" le disse Kotegawa

"Sono ai vostri servigi, mio signore" disse Karin inchinandosi, sembrava ipnotizzata

"Perfetto. Segui Karasuma, ti insegnerà come controllare il tuo nuovo potere, giusto professor Kirihiko Karasuma?" disse Kotegawa

"Sicuro" disse Kirihiko

Karin guardò Kirihiko e pensò: "Lui è il mio creatore, mio padre"

"Mi scusi, ma lei è il professor Kirihiko Karasuma? Cioè mio padre?" disse Karin

"Mia cara, allora ti ricordi. Sì hai ragione. Adesso sconfiggi tutti i nostri nemici." disse mettendo una mano sulla guancia di Karin

"Subito, padre"

"TOGLI SUBITO QUELLE MANI DA KARIN, KIRIHIKO!" disse Kazune "APOLLO'S DAZZLING ARROW" e lo scagliò dove si trovava Kirihiko, ma Karin lo parò.

"Come osi provare a colpire mio padre, il professor Kirihiko Karasuma?! Brutto insolente. NYX'S INFINITE TENEBRE!" disse Karin, attaccando Kazune, che schivò il colpo.

"Cosa? Tuo padre Kirihiko? KARIN cosa ti è preso?! Lui è matto!" disse Kazune

"Come osi!" disse Karin, che corse contro di lui e si sfidarono con i bastoni.

"Karin, non vorrei, ma devo. APOLLO'S DAZZLING ARROW!"

"AHHHH" disse cadendo a terra

"Figlia mia! E così ci rincontriamo Kazuto Kuyjou."

"Lei non è tua figlia! Lei è mia moglie!" disse incavolato ed attaccò Kirihiko

"Kuyjou-kun cosa intendeva con sua moglie?" disse Yume a Hotashi

"Non ne ho la minima idea, ma dobbiamo aiutarlo. Tu vai da Tenjoin e Karin-chan. Io copro le spalle a Kuyjou-kun. VAI!"

"Subito" e corse da Karin e Tenjoin

"Watabe adesso chiuderemo qua i conti" disse Karin preparandosi per il colpo "NYX'S INFINITE TENEBRE!"

"Karin-chan! Questa non sei tu!" disse Yume "ARTEMIDE'S POISONED SPEAR!"

"Mi dispiace, ma lei non ti sente. Lei obbedisce solo ai nostri ordini. Vai!" disse Tenjoin

"No, io non ci voglio credere" disse Yume stringendo tra le mani l'arco più forte che poteva

"NYX'S INFINITE TENEBRE!" Disse Karin

"Karin-chan, ti ho detto FERMATI! ARTEMIDE'S POISONED SPEAR!" disse Yume contrattaccando, ma Tenjoin né approfittò e l'attaccò da dietro. Fortunatamente Jin e Micchi dissero:

"POSEIDONE'S SEAQUAKE!"

"HADES'S INFERNAL SHOT!" E la bloccarono

"Yume-san salva Hanazono-san. Contiamo su di te. Andiamo Jin-kun!" disse Micchi

"Va bene" disse Yume, ma aveva abbassato la guardia e Karin la colpì col bastone. Yume cadde a terra, ma si alzò subito. Poi si accorse che il potere oscuro era già a metà corpo.

"Mio Dio, sei scarsa, mi annoio. Scatena tutta la tua forza" disse Karin

"Lo hai voluto tu. Scusa Kuyjou-kun, scusa Karin-chan. ARTEMIDE'S FINAL SPEAR!" Disse Yume scatenando una forza immensa e tutti si unirono a lei. Colpirono Karin, Tenjoin, Karasuma e Kotegawa.

"KARIN-CHAN! Stai bene?!" disse Yume, ma non vide niente per la nebbia che si causò. Si intravidero due figure, un adulto e una ragazzina: erano Kirihiko e Karin:

"Siete patetici. NYX'S INFINITE-" Disse Karin, cadde a terra

"Figlia mia cosa è successo?!" disse Kirihiko

"N-non riesco p-più ad a-attaccare." disse Karin

"SEI INUTILE!" disse Kirihiko lanciandola per terra e mettendo un piede sul suo stomaco "Sei solo un progetto incompleto, non vali niente."

"C-cosa? Tu non sei il mio vero padre. N-non mi importa s-se adesso d-dovessi morire, ma voglio u-uccidere anche te" disse Karin alzandosi e reggendosi sul bastone

"COSA?! Karin, ma sei matta?!" disse Kazune

"Questo lo stò facendo per tutti noi, anche se adesso dovrei dire voi. Sono felice di avervi conosciuti. Addio. NYX'S INFINITE TENEBRE FINAL!" Disse Karin mentre scagliava l'attacco più potente.

Kirihiko venne preso in pieno e Karin cadde a terra. Tutti corsero da Karin, per vedere se era ancora viva, ma era scomparsa:

"Karin...-chan..." disse Yume piangendo

"Vieni qua Yume" disse Hotashi abbracciandola "Di sicuro adesso Karin-chan è in un posto migliore, ne sono sicuro"

"Anch'io lo spero" disse Yume.

Passarono due mesi da quell'evento e non c'era più traccia di Karin. Kazune non faceva altro che studiare per diventare uno scienziato, mentre Yume e Hotashi lo sostenevano; Kazune non sarebbe mai tornato quello di una volta. Un giorno Micchi e Himeka, cha sapevano tutto, andarono a scuola e videro una sagoma dietro gli alberi identica a Karin. Per curiosità andarono a vedere e la videro che stava assolutamente bene, apparte le fascie e i cerotti per la battaglia:

"KARIN-CHAN! SEI PROPRIO TU?!" disse Himeka correndo verso di lei. Lei si girò e Himeka si mise a piangere:

"Grazie al cielo Karin-chan che stai bene!"

"Lo so, sono stata molto fortunata. Dove sono gli altri?" disse abbracciandola

"Sono usciti prima di noi e adesso dovrebbero essere in classe. Li raggiungiamo?"

"Sì. E scusa Micchi se vi ho fatti preoccupare"

"L'importante è che stai bene." disse Micchi. Andarono a scuola e Micchi e Himeka dissero alla professoressa:

"Scusi, Hanazono-san è tornata perciò faccia finta che sia una nuova studentessa. Vogliamo fare una sorpresa a Kazune-kun, Yume-san e Hotashi-kun. Va bene?" disse Micchi

"Mi sembra un'ottima idea. Adesso entrate in classe." disse facendoli entrare in classe

"Bene classe, oggi abbiamo una nuova studentessa, o forse no. Puoi entrare." disse la professoressa e Karin entrò

"Dà un'pò che non ci si vede eh ragazzi?" disse Karin guardando Yume, Hotashi e Kazune.

"KARIN-CHAN!" disse Yume correndole incontro e abbracciandola

"Stai bene vero?" disse Karin sorridendole

"S-sì. Eravamo tutti preoccupatissimi per te, pensavamo fossi morta." disse Yume asciugandosi le lacrime.

Intanto Karin guardò Kazune e Hotashi, che erano come paralizzati:

"Ragazzi, siete ancora vivi?"

"Ashaki, Kuga, se non è un sogno datemi un pizzicotto" disse Kazune e Hotashi e Jin gli diedero un pizzicotto. A quel punto si alzò e andò da Karin:

"Grazie a Dio che non sei morta." disse Kazune abbracciandola e piangendo

"Lo sai che sono dura a morire." gli disse abbracciandolo

"Lo so" e la baciò.

"Bene adesso è tornato tutto come prima giusto?" disse Jin

"Giusto Jin" disse Masaki da dietro Jin

"MASAKI-CHAN! Da quando sei nella nostra scuola?!" disse Jin

"Dà oggi" disse Masaki e Jin la baciò

"CHE CARINI CHE SONO!" disse Yume mentre li guardava

"Ehm Yume ti sei dimenticata di me per caso?" disse Hotashi

"Cosa intendi dire?"

"Guarda che noi due stiamo insieme"

"Davvero?" disse con sarcasmo

"Sì" e la baciò.

Ciao-ciao-ciao-ciao-ciao-ciao-ciao-ciao-ciao-ciao-ciao-ciao-ciao-ciao-ciao-ciao-ciao-ciao-ciao-ciao-ciao-ciao

Io: Bene e questa è la fine di "A story with not a title" cosa ne pensate?

Karin: Perchè la storia dice che io muoio?

Io: Perchè è più drammatico ^^

Yume: E perchè io sono sempre con i capelli legati?

Io: Basta con le domande! Ci vediamo alla prossima stori- Aspetta mi sono dimenticata di

SUZUNE!

Karin, Yume, Masaki e Himeka: COME FAI A DIMENTICARTI DI SUZUNE?! **e mi corsero dietro**

Io: Perdono!

Kazune e Hotashi: Sono tutte strane

Suzune: Papa, perchè Mama stà rincorrendo la nostra creatrice?

Kazune: Perchè Mama è strana, ma non lielo dire

Karin: Cosa non dovresti dirmi Kazune-kun?!

Kazune: Aiuto!

Karin: Torna qua

Io: Ci vediamo alla prossima storia ciao-ciao


End file.
